Power supply units (PSU) can be placed at the front of a chassis to provide easy access. Each PSU within a server rack assembly has a corresponding power cord coupling the respective PSU with a Power Distribution Unit (PDU) disposed at the rear of the chassis and server rack assembly. Known chassis provide internal cable routing to route power cords collectively from the rear PDU to the front PSUs; however, this prevents easy service and repair of individual PSU units.